Accidentally
by bon-mot tosser
Summary: What happens in Blair's apartment, stays in Blair's apartment. For now. Based on 6x01 spoilers. One-shot. 14 for mature themes.


**Requested. Based on 6x01 spoilers. Blair still doesn't know about the sex tape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

"Humphrey, we have to stop this sham of a marriage," Blair pleads. It was surprising that for once, Dan didn't want to play knight in shining armor.

Dan raises both hands up in surrender. "I don't see why, Blair. She looks... happy," he says, observing the beautiful blonde and her fiance.

Blair rolls her eyes. "Dan, this is Serena van der Woodsen. The love of your life. The one you spent half of your life pining over. The least I can do is get you back together again..." In all honesty, it hurts Blair to say this. She doesn't deserve to feel hurt – after all, she did choose Chuck over Dan, although she would never admit that she made a mistake. Even in Monte Carlo with Chuck, she couldn't help but think about Dan during-

"You didn't say that last night," Dan smirks, interrupting her thoughts.

She can do nothing, but glare at him. She couldn't control herself! It was too easy to "accidentally" walk in on him in the bathroom with just her sheer negligee. It wasn't her fault that Dan just so happened to be brushing his teeth at the exact same time.

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologizes as she covers her chest. "I didn't realize someone was in here."_

_ Dan doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's eyeing her up and down more than an ex-boyfriend should. "It's no problem. It's your bathroom."_

_ While Dan goes back to the mouthwash, the neglige "accidentally" falls from her shoulders onto the floor. "Oops."_

Let's just say it turned into quite a steamy make out session ending with Blair asking Dan to do things she would only let him do before the summer.

Dan obliged to every request without hesitation. Sure, she left him without a word only a couple of months before, but he figured that this was just for fun – no strings attached. Though, it did feel good knowing that she was doing those things with him while she was still with Chuck. It was some sort of unspoken revenge.

Blair noticed something different about Dan. This "darkness" she didn't know he possessed. She didn't know what it was or how it got there, but she found it undeniably sexy. After the incident in the bathroom, Dan just so happened to "accidentally" take the wrong door from the bathroom into her room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Humphrey," Blair crosses her arms as she says this. Plausible deniability. She was big on that.

_"What are you waiting for?" she demanded from him._

_ Dan holds himself over her with self control he never knew he possessed. But he wanted this from her, if only to prove a point. "Tell me you want me, Blair," Dan said in that delicious, new smirk of his._

_ "I want you," she mumbled quickly, making it sound like one word._

_ Dan gave her what she wanted. Only once. He stayed in the same position, praying to God that he could keep this level of self-restraint for only a few seconds more. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you."_

_ Blair didn't care anymore. She would give him what he wanted only because she wanted to give her what she needed. "I want you,"_

_ He started moving again. "Again," he teased._

_ "I need you," she screamed, not even conscious of what she was saying anymore._

_ When he was about to reach his peak, he grunted one more time, "again."_

_ Blair spoke only after she was finished. "I love you." He didn't know if she was coherent at this time and Blair would never admit it if she was, but it was silent after that. He didn't get off of her until she told him to get off and go back to his room._

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Dan laughs before adding, "and I'm sure once you break up Serena and her fiance,she'll be happy to experience what you did last night."

With one motion, Blair's hand slapped across his face, making Dan's hair whip with the wind.

He rubbed his cheek before looking her straight in the eye. "_You_ chose _Chuck_ over _me_."


End file.
